Jhen Mohran Guides
Guide Made By: User:Yamo2500 Guide for: Jhen Mohran Game: MHT Rank: Three star Urgent Quest Weapon Type: Any weapon you’re good with. Ice or dragon element is best, and great swords are always a great choice due to the numerous opportunities to unleash a fully charged smash attack on the Jhen Mohran Armor: This guide doesn’t use specific armor sets, but I would recommend something that’ll boost your attack if you have high hopes of actually killing the Jhen Mohran, as oppose to repelling it. Such armors are Great Jaggi armor (The gourmand skill is also useful for this quest, however, I would not recommend this armor because it has really low defense), Barroth armor, and Ratholos armor. I would most recommend the Ratholos armor. Preparation Eat some food that will boost your attack. Such as veggie plus a drink (Atk up (L) and stamina minus 25), but make sure your armor gives you a health boost, or just use a max potion (Godbug+blue Mushroom=Nutrients, Nutrients+Honey=Mega Nutrients, Mega Nutrients+Dragon Toadstool=Max Potion). Or meat+drink works too (Health +40, Atk up (S)). Before going out on the quest, it’s never a bad idea to decide who is going to use the Ballista Binder. I’ve been on several Jhen Mohran quests where everyone assumed someone else got the Binder, and so it was forgotten. Items: Potions Mega Potions Might Pills (For an attack boost) Might Seeds ''(These will extend the effects of the might pills) ''Lifepowders ''(These heal you and your teammates that are in the same area) ''Well-done steaks (or any other stamina-restoring item, but make sure to bring plenty) Farcaster ''(This brings you back to the base, but in the second phase it’ll only return you to the Dragonship) ''Max Potion Armor Charm ''(If possible) ''Power Charm (If possible) Bringing some extra food might be a good idea, because sometimes you might have teammates who forgot food and need some. The battle is split into two phases: The first phase is where you are riding on a Dragonship near the Jhen Mohran. The second phase is called “The Final Showdown.” In this phase the ship becomes stationary and the Jhen stops “swimming” in the sand, but instead is now slowly making his way to the Dragonship. Phase one: Dragonship The Dragonship has four weapons: The Ballista Binder, The Dragonator, The cannons, and regular ballistae. The ship also offers a gong, to be used as a sonic bomb is used on some monsters—that is, it makes the Jhen Mohran stagger. The gong and the binder should be used to cancel an oncoming attack from the Jhen, because if the Dragonship takes too much damage, you will fail the quest. The first thing you should do (after you retrieve your share of the items from the blue supply box, of course) is go and collect ballistae ammo (as soon as you come out to the deck of the ship, go straight forward and you will see some spear-looking things in between two sets of steps. This is where you collect ballistae ammo). Keep collecting until you see the Jhen Mohran come out of the sand, to the right of the ship. Shortly after he comes out, he will throw rocks, so you will need to move quickly to avoid getting hit by a rock. When the Jhen throws rocks, he targets players by where they are standing when he throws them. So if you’ve already moved from the ballistae ammo gathering point, you’ll still need to move. After he throws the first set of rocks, you can go and gather again (unless you’ve already gathered ten, then you should go use it), but he will throw some more shortly, so be ready to move. When you’ve collected as much ballistae ammo as you can, go use the ballistae ammo while the Jhen is away from the boat. The Jhen Mohran will slowly move towards the boat after he throws the second set of rocks. This is where a lot of people (myself included) take the opportunity to do some damage to his tusks with the ballistae. When he comes to the ship, a lot of people go for his arm, but you can continue using the ship’s weaponry if you want. At this point, someone should be ready to use the gong or the binder, because he will soon do a back smash against the boat. When he moves up enough so that you can jump on his stub, use a might pill and a might seed (try to remember to use seeds every 5-10 minutes or so to keep the boost. If you forget, don’t worry, you can just use more pills), then jump on (look for the big red pointer) and attack the spine cracks (you’ll see your teammates attacking them). While you’re on his back, he will do two side smashes on the boat, and if you’re on the side of his back that is closest to the boat, he will fling you off and you’ll receive damage, unless you’re close enough to the tail area. I would suggest that you just immediately go around his spine to the other side of the “mountains” on his back. When the Jhen starts wobbling, jump off of his back (or, this would be a good place to use the Farcaster). As soon as you get back to the deck, go collect ballistae ammo. After he flings any remaining players off his back, he will draw back from the boat and go back into the sand, then he will emerge just a few seconds after and jump over the boat, and dive back into the sand. He will then emerge a distance away from the boat, and will remain there for just a moment, giving you a small opportunity to hit him with some ballistae ammo (if you haven’t gathered all ten ballistae at this point, don’t worry about it, just shoot what you have). I would suggest shooting either at his arm or his tusks. When he goes back into the sand, he will either charge the boat or belly flop the boat. Whoever has the binder should be ready to shoot if he charges the boat, but someone else should be standing by the gong, just in case he goes to do a belly flop. Most of the time, however, he will charge. If he does charge, and he is successfully bound, he will slowly move toward the ship after he breaks free. This is a good chance to gather ballistae ammo and shoot the Jhen’s tusks. The Jhen will do some attacks during this time, and if you’re on the ballistae, they’ll hit you, so be careful. The Jhen will eventually lower his tusks and allow players to jump on. Use a ''might pill ''(unless you still have your attack boost), then a ''might seed ''(unless you’ve used one recently), then jump on and attack the spine cracks. When he starts wobbling, run back to the head area and jump back on the boat (if you were at the farther spine crack, you may not make it back to the ship, so you might want to just jump off). Go gather ballistae ammo immediately, so as to avoid the Jhen’s fling, and to make good use of the time. The Jhen will draw back into the sand again, just as with the first fling, then he will appear very far away from the ship. Don’t waste ammo trying to hit him, but instead, gather ammo if you don’t already have ten, and if you do, just wait. Soon, the Jhen will charge the front of the ship. It is almost time to use the Dragonator. Timing is crucial with the Dragonator. If you’re inexperienced with the Jhen Mohran, you should let someone who is more experienced do it, if such a person is present. When the Jhen goes into the sand, he will immediately start moving toward the front of the ship. You will see him emerge from the sand directly in front of the ship, then dive right back in. After he goes into the sand (give about one second), press the button to activate the Dragonator (just so I don’t leave anything out, the Dragonator is located at the front of the ship. The button to activate it is located up the stairs at the front of the ship, directly above the Dragonator). He will then emerge a second time, and go back in, then a third time, but this time, he’ll chomp the front of the boat as he’s going in the sand, unless you timed the Dragonator right, then he will stop in his tracks and go back in the sand. It is necessary to activate it so early because of the time it takes to actually stick out. After the Dragonator is used, he will emerge from the sand on the right side of the boat. When he emerges, you can jump on his back. All you have to do is stand by the edge on the right side of the ship, and wait to see him burst from the sand. When you see him, jump off the boat onto his back (note: you will want to jump off closer to the front of the ship, because it is possible to miss the jump by not being picked up by his back before you are moved to the back of the ship on the rope). If both spine cracks are already broken, however, it’s best that you stick to the cannon and the ballista. The same process as before will be repeated; the Jhen Mohran will wobble, then fling, then draw back, and then jump over the ship. Again, he will either charge or belly flop the boat and, again, the player with the binder should be ready as well as someone by the gong. If he charges, don’t use the gong, if he belly flops, don’t use the binder. If he charges, you will have a chance to shoot his tusks with Ballista ammo before he draws back and the battle switches to the Final Showdown. Phase two: The Final Showdown This phase varies much more than first phase, because of the fact that the players actions can more impact the Jhen’s actions. Therefore, the time to use the Dragonator for this phase varies. So instead of telling you exactly when to use it, I’ll just say right now to use it whenever it’s ready and he is close enough. The ideal time to use it is when he’s in the middle of doing a belly flop. In this phase, the Jhen will fling rocks at the ship, swipe his tusks on the ground, and belly flop. Also, in this phase only, he will roar. In this phase, he is walking, so his feet become a threat. If he moves his foot forward and you’re in front, it’ll hurt you, and vice versa with moving his foot back. All four players will start out in front of the ship. The first thing you should do is go to the ship and use whatever ballistae ammo you have left (if his tusks aren’t broken, however, you should stay at the ship and try to break them with ballistae ammo). After you use up your ammo, run to his feet and attack them (make sure you have your attack boost). If his left foot is already wounded, don’t worry about it, just try to wound his right foot. The point of this is to keep him away from the ship. Once both feet are wounded, attack whichever one you want to. Or, you can go back to the ship and use the ballistae and cannons. Whoever has the binder should be ready to use it when the Jhen is close enough to the ship to attack it, and when the binder is ready for use. Sometimes the Jhen will flop over on his side, leaving an opportunity to attack the inside of his mouth and do a lot of damage, or carve it two times (this can be difficult because if people choose to attack the mouth, you won’t get to carve as they will be hitting you). If the Anti-dragon bombs haven’t been used yet, this is where I would use them. Remember to use the Dragonator When the Jhen is close enough, and make sure you always have your attack boost when you’re attacking with your weapon. Keep your health high, and good luck! Notes: When the time comes down to about five minutes left, I usually stay near the Jhen, so that when he dies, I make sure I can carve all of him. Weapon sharpness affects the amount of damage you do, so keep your weapon sharp If you’d like me to help you with hunting the Jhen Mohran, I’d be happy to do so! Just let me know when you will have time to and we can figure out a time to hunt together. Category:Guides